Lily
by xoxoEdward Elricxoxo
Summary: A story idea I've had in mind for some quite some time. It's about Edward and Winry's kids. Takes place after Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

**I'm back with yet another story. A story I had an idea for for about a year, just couldn't play it out in my head, but I figured a lot of it out. ^_^ Stick with me for my bi-weekly updates. **

**Here's a short little prologue to start you guys off with. ;3**

**And no, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; but you already knew that. ;D**

_They took her. They took her and he couldn't protect her. When the ten year old boy came to, his sister was gone._

_Aaron tried to sit up, some of his ribs were cracked, making it a difficult task. Bruises and cuts painted his skin. He'd been beaten for disobeying the order to run. Run and pretend nothing had happened._

_"She's my sister!" He cried. "Don't take her away!"_

_Tears stung the boy's eyes. Why couldn't they have taken him instead?_

_This wouldn't be the last time Aaron would see Lily. "I'm going to get you back, sis," The boy promsed._

"Aaron!" Winry called up the stairs, jerking Aaron away from his thoughts.

Aaron closed the book he'd been reading, prior to spacing out, and bounded downstairst.

The mechanic pulled an envelope from a stack of papers on the table. "A letter from youer dad," Winry explained.

_Dear Winry and Aaron,_

_Sorry, I can't come home for the holiday season like I promised. There've been some weird things going on down here in Creta, nobody's allowed to take leave. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

Aaron sighed. "So dad's gonna miss _another_ holiday with us, then."

"Seems like it," Winry answered with a sheepish smile.

Aaron's eyes were trained on a picture that sat on the coffee table. The picture was from the wedding of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. Save for the turquoise eyes, Aaron was a splitting image of his father.

Standing up, the teen said, "Well, it's getting late, g'night, mom."

"'Night, hon," Winry replied.

Aaron lied in bed, staring at the cieling.

_Soon, Lily, soon I'll find you._

It was common knowledge that Lily was smuggled across the country, if she weren't already dead. Aaron was probably one of the last ones who believed that she still alive, somewhere.

_"Lily!" Ten year old Aaron cried. He struggled to stand, clenching his teeth to keep the scream caught in his throat from escaping his lips. The boy staggered, not quite knowing where he was going. There were no footprints, all washed away by the rain that still swirled around him._

_Aaron fell, too weak to keep walking. He lied there for a while, sobbing. "L-Lily," He whimpered._

_It had felt like days before Edward and Winry found him, a broken Aaron Elric, curled up in a ball in the mud._

_"They took her," He kept repeating, like a broken record._

It wasn't common for a child to be taken in Resembool; but, if you're a child of the former Fullmetal Alchemist, well, it was probably only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 1

**God, it's been forever since I've updated. Okay, well, here I come with Lily, Chapter 1 (haha, that rhymed).**

* * *

><p>"Hey, didja' hear, Fullmetal's kid passed this year's state alchemist exam," Aaron overheard a soldier say in the mess hall. Obviously, the soldier and his buddy hadn't realized Aaron was amongst them.<p>

"Yeah, wonder if he's as big a hot head as his father," The other laughed.

Aaron stood up and left, not bothering to clean up his mess.

_Dear mother,_

_I'm fed up with it. I just know that Lily is out there somewhere, and I intend to find her. You've no idea how hard it is, knowing her own parents have given up. That's why I applied for the state alchemist program. I'll be linked up with the military, I'll have access to news and resources unavailable to the general public. Even if I'm called in because of war it won't mater; both you and father know my fighting and alchemical skills are up to par._

_Aaron_

Aaron pulled out his wallet. There, inside, was a picture. In the picture were he and Lily. The girl had soft golden eyes and long blonde hair, pulled to the side with a bright red ribbon. She was celebrating her eighth birthday in that picture.

The picture was what kept Aaron moving every day. It was his motivation.

_Sister…I'll search the ends of this earth for you, even if it means answering to the military we resented, _Thought he.

"Major Elric, a call for you," An officer informed him, yanking him from his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear out his mind and followed the man down the hall.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" The voice in the receiver bellowed.

Aaron remained calm. "Father, I am now seventeen, now I can search freely while I have a chance, rather than give my hopes up like both you and mother."

_Silence._

"…Is that what you really think?" Edward asked darkly.

"It is," Aaron replied apathetically.

_Click._

_Just as I thought. Father truly has given up, probably to embarrassed to admit to it._

_Ring, ring._

"Creta. A girl with wolf ears and a tail was spotted. She's said to wear bright red ribbons in her silver hair and her eyes are gold. Approximate age: 16."

"And?"

"Don't you get it, Aaron, this is why I'm not coming home for the holidays; your sister, it's her."

"You gathered that from a description like the one you've just given me? Silver hair and animal parts? What are you playing at?" Aaron scoffed.

Aaron heard his father sigh. "You still don't understand, Aaron; your sister, I believe she's a chimera now."

Aaron's eyes grew wide at his father's words. _Was it true? Surely not, right?_

"Why haven't you told mother or I? Your family?"

"I didn't want you two to worry, I had it under control…but now you've gone and dug yourself deep!" Then, with a wry sigh, Edward said, "You really are my son, following in my trail of hasty recklessness. Take care of yourself, kiddo."

_Click._


	3. Chapter 2

**Yep, I've been writing like a maniac. So happy I'm finally able to update! :D**

* * *

><p>Nine year old Lily looked around. Why was is so dark? Where was she?<p>

It was odd. She felt neither hot nor cold. There was no sound, either. Not even the slightest buzz or sound of air.

_Am I dead? _She couldn't help but wonder.

In Lily's mouth was a gag. Her captors didn't want the child to get any bright ideas and bite off her tongue. They wanted her to suffer.

For several days, she was deprived of food and water. When she did receive either, it was in very small quantities.

Slowly, her mind was deteriorating. Lily Elric? Who was that?

"Sweet child," Came a light hearted voice. Surely this voice would be her savior, her shining light at the end of a dark tunnel.

"Yes?" Lily managed to croak. They, whoever "they" were, removed her gag long ago.

The owner of the sweet voice strode into the room, letting some light seep into Lily's cell. At first, it burned Lily's eyes, they having not seen light in some time.

The man caressed her cheek. "How dare those people do such a thing to such a sweet little girl?"

"What?" The girl asked hoarsely.

"Trap you in here, for one thing," The man replied. Then, almost like magic, he pulled a mirror from behind his back. "But then to turn you into what most view as monsters. To turn you into a chimera."

Staring back in the mirror was a silver haired Lily. Atop her head were the ears of a wolf. Though she was extremely malnourished, there was a certain ferocity to her looks now.

"Chi—mera?"

The man nodded. "Yes, but we can discuss this over a warm meal." She offered Lily a hand, which she too.

Outside, Lily could see that her personal angel had burning, charcoal eyes. His raven colored hair grew just below his ears.

At a considerably large table, the two sat down. There was a feast laid out. Just for her.

As Lily wolfed down the food, the man spoke to her in that same, smooth voice. "Lumia…"

Lily looked up. "Is that…my name?"

"Why yes, it means light. Only a fitting name for a child so beautiful whose presence alone lights up a room."

"I like it, it sounds pretty," Lily commented. "What do I call you?"

"My name, of course, it's Travis."

Lumia nodded, downing some orange juice.

"Since your parents seem to have abandoned you, I'll be taking care of you; however, in return you must do anything and everything I asked of you, understood?"

"Yes."

"Lumia, I have another for you to take care of," Present day Travis said.

"State alchemist, Travis, sir?"

"Formerly. He was a famous one, too. The name is Edward Elric. This runt has been taking residence here in Creta, putting his nose where it doesn't belong."

Something about that name was familiar…but what?

"Colonel Havoc?" Asked Aaron, back at HQ.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"I need a favor."

"You wanna go to Creta, right?" Havoc asked, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth."

Aaron nodded.

With a small grin, Havoc said, "Bring her back safe, kid."

A salute to his commanding officer and Aaron was gone. Next stop, Creta.


	4. Chapter 3

**WOOH! I feel so proud being able to update so much of this in a day!**

* * *

><p>Beady eyes followed Aaron as he walked through one of the cities in Creta. Amestris had given back a good chunk of land, land taken far before to any of their births, but the two countries still weren't on great terms.<p>

A chill traveled up Aaron's spine. Was there something behind him? He whipped around to see nothing but his escorts. Aaron sighed in relief.

"Something wrong, sir?" A greasy haired first lieutenant asked.

"No, I suppose its all the tension in the air, it has me paranoid."

"Well it shouldn't be too far now," The other, a brunette second lieutenant informed Aaron.

"I appreciate this, really," The polite Elric said.

"Think nothing of it."

"Yeah, anything for the son of Fullmetal."

Aaron blushed slightly. It was because he was the son of someone famous? What if he'd been anyone else?

Finally, Aaron and his men reached the campsite where, not only his father, but also a number of other soldiers were stationed. "Over here, sir."

Aaron nodded and ducked inside the tent that his first lieutenant was beckoning him to.

Immediately, his father was looking him up and down. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you decided to show up," Said he.

"This was an opportunity I simply could not ignore, Brigadier General Elric."

Edward winced. He'd expected to hear Aaron's usual "father." Instead, he was stung by Aaron being so painfully formal. "You know hafta call me 'brigadier general,' ya' know."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, sir."

Painfully formal. Painfully polite. Painfully…

Edward sighed. He grabbed a stack of papers from his trunk and handed them to Aaron. "Here, this is everything we've got on the case so far."

Aaron nodded, reaching for the papers.

Edward yanked the papers back. "Wait. Once we find your sister and bring her home safe, will you leave the military?"

"That, sir, is my own personal matter; it's none of your concern." Aaron said flatly.

"This is a life I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Everyone hates us, I just don't want you to be miserable."

"Then why do you stay?" Aaron asked, now curious.

"For me, well, it's the only life I know." The man handed his son the stack of papers. "You're grown now, so choose for yourself; just make the right choice."

Aaron nodded, reading over the papers. Then his stomach turned.

"Army of possibly brainwashed chimera?" He read aloud.

"Some as old as their late twenties, some as young as six and seven," Edward said with a nod. "But, most of them are in their later teens."

"Amongst them is my sister, correct?"

"It's possible."

"Then where do we begin?"

"Here, in the desert, the outskirts of the hearth of the country. This is apparently where most of the chimera have been spotted, by the common folk."

Aaron rolled up his sleeves. "Then let us begin."


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while. Gomen.**

* * *

><p>It'd been a long time since Aaron had spent any time with his father. Yet, as Aaron and Edward rode side by side, they hardly spoke. By now, Edward was sure that Aaron hated him, just as Edward had hated his own father once upon a time.<p>

The two pushed on. Right now, they only hoped to find the so-called chimera den, not rush into a full-blown battle.

As they walked, the sun reflected off of something silver in the corner of Aaron's eye.

"Just ahead, Brigadier General."

"What is it?"

"Precisely what I'd like to know."

The two men dismounted their camels. The walked over to find it was some sort of hatch.

"This has to be it," Commented Edward. "And in a place like this, I can see why we've missed it every time we searched this damned place."

Most of it was covered by a thin layer of sand. No one would ever even think of dusting a desert for underground entrances. It was as impossible as finding a needle in a haystack.

So far, it would seem, luck was on their side.

Aaron mounted his camel. "Excellent. Let us go call for more men."

"You crazy, "Aaron!"

"I'd ask you the same. How do you expect us to fend off a militia of chimera?"

Edward clenched his fists. He stared down at the hatch. "Aaron…under normal circumstances, I'd have to admit you're right, but…well, what are the chances of us finding this again? Slim to none."

"But what good would we do Lily dead?"

Grinding his teeth, Edward said, "You can go on if you want, I'd understand."

Aaron shifted on the camel. Both Elrics were right. So which choice would Aaron make in the end?

Aaron dismounted. "I—" Aaron was cut off by his father suddenly shoving him away. The younger Elric toppled to the ground. "That was rude!"

Aaron realized now, though, why his father had reacted the way he had. Aaron would have been knocked over by the hatch, now revealing their silver haired kin.

"Ah, master Travis and I have been waiting," She said with broad gestures. "Not only do we have Mr. Fullmetal, but his son too. Travis shall be most pleased."

"Lily…"

"Who is 'Lily?'" Asked the chimera. "I am Lumia, both servant and friend to master Travis."

Though the desert sun burned hot on their backs, a chill ran up Aaron and Edward's spines. Was this girl, whose icy stare could only compare to that of Olivier Mira Armstrong's, really be Lily? If she was, she certainly had no memory of it.

"Lily, don't you remember us, your family?" Asked Edward.

Lumia sent her icy glare in Edward's direction. "Travis gave us, orphans, and those who were abandoned, homes; are you saying you're the one who left me to die?"

"No one abandoned anyone!" Aaron snapped, standing up. "Seven years ago you were taken, I was beaten for not turning a blind eye."

Lumia felt a tug at her heart. She ignored the feeling; she needed to fulfill her promise to her master, her savior, to Travis.

Quicker than lightning, Lumia was at Aaron's side. "Word has it you followed your father's footsteps and enrolled as one of the military's mutts. Shame. I could have let you run."

Aaron felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The edges of his vision were painted black, soon after the lights were out.

"This truly is an extraordinary catch, well done, dear Lumia." Travis patted Lumia's head.

Beaming at her master's praise, Lumia said, "You would never believe the things the Elrics said to deceive me."

Travis smiled his sweet smile. "Don't worry, dear, I'll be taking care of our 'guests' soon."

Aaron pretended to be asleep as he heard this conversation. Gently, he nudged his father awake with his foot.

"Ngh," Edward groaned softly. "Aaron?"

"Yes, father," Aaron said.

Chuckling lightly, Edward said, "I see, so I'm your dad again?"

"Now is not the time," Aaron hissed. The boy looked down sadly, something Edward was unable to see in the dim lighting. "We've come this far…but what are we to do now; we've been caught?"

A sly grin formed across Edward's face. "I've been in tighter spots with higher steaks, Aaron." How the steaks could be higher than possible torture and death was far beyond Aaron. "You can' give up now, kiddo, you said it yourself; we've come this far."

With a deep sigh and a shake of the head, Aaron admitted Edward was right. "Then what's our plan?"

"Convince Lily that Travis isn't who she thinks, of course."

Aaron nodded thoughtfully. As footsteps drew closer, he again feigned sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

How many days had it been? It felt like one, possibly two. It was impossible to tell underground, though. Aaron saw a pair of legs coming his way and looked up.

"Lily…"

Lumia shook her head. "Must I keep telling you, my name is 'Lumia?'"

Slightly grinding his teeth, Aaron said, "Not the you I knew years ago."

Lumia crouched down, looking like a dog on it's haunches. "You've yet to give me any proof that what the two of you have been saying is true," She said, looking to the elder Elric who was sound asleep.

"I don't have anything," Aaron said. He looked to the ground. They were going to die and Lily was going to continue to be used by this Travis guy.

Lumia chuckled darkly. "Thought so,

" Said she, standing erect and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Aaron called. Lumia stopped in her tracks. Aaron continued, "I think I do have a way to prove it to you."

Hours passed. Aaron had long since dozed off. "Wake up, dogs," Travis' voice intruded Aaron's dreamless sleep.

"Ngh," Aaron groaned. Beside him, his father was stirring awake as well. Once aware of his surroundings, Aaron found himself glaring up at Travis. "Oh, it's you."

Travis gave a slightly maniac laugh. He was a mirror of what he revealed to the chimera. "Yeah, good to see you too."

Aaron scowled. "After what you've done to my sister and all these other innocent children, you can hardly expect me to smile."

"Yes, yes, and if you hadn't dug your nose where it didn't belong, you could have gone off scott free." Travis said, "Except, this time you're not leaving at all." In his hand, Travis held a small blade. He reached out, tracing Aaron's cheek with the blunt side.

"Stop it!" Edward snarled. "Kill me and let him go!"

"No!" Aaron yelled. "But…before you kill us, you have to tell us why you did it…this chimera army…why?"

Travis chuckled, pulling the knife away. "Haha, fine, though it's not a terribly long explanation." With a shrug, Travis said, "Amestris, they took most of our land and then, after all these years, decide to give a small percent back; that's like kicking sand in our eyes!"

Rolling his eyes, Edward said, "And you plan on taking your revenge, huh?"

"But of course, Amestris has a ghost of a chance against my chimera."

"Sonds to me like you don't give a rat's ass what happens to any of them, my daughter included."

"Not particularly," Travis said. "So long as my, no, our goal is accomplished."

"You speak as though each of them decided this on their own, like you didn't brainwash them," Aaron growled.

Travis simply shrugged.

"You monster."

Just as Travis cut a thin line on Aaron's cheek, Lumia lunged on him. "No you don't!"

"L-Lumia!" Travis exclaimed.

With a chuckle, Lumia asked," Who's that, I'm Lily."

A grin spread over Aaron's features. "L-Lily."

Lily glanced over to see the blade Travis had dropped. She picked it up and held it over Travis' neck.

"N-no! Lily!" The Elric men yelled.

Too late. Lily slit Travis' throat without thinking, having been a killing machine far too long. She brought her bloody hands to her face, knife falling to the floor again. "W-hat did I just do?" She fumbled through Travis' pocket for the key to unlock Aaron and Edward from their confines.

She walked to the other side of the room. "I—I'm a monster…" Said Lily. "I killed that man without thinking, he may have been corrupt…but….but…" Tears stung Lily's eyes. Her eyes me the blade she'd been holding not two seconds before. She made her way towards it.

_Bang!_

Aaron used his quick thinking and pulled his gun out of his holster.

Lily screamed, grasping her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Aaron murmured. Tears were rimming his own eyes. "I can't let you do that.

Aaron cradled Lily in his arms. "We'll get through this, sister…"

Lily sobbed in Aaron's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"


	7. Epilogue

**The final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Aaron, holding a sleeping Lily, and Edward walked the dirt road leading to their house. Edward fumbled for the house key.<p>

"Aaron?" Came a drowsy voice. Winry walked out into the living room to see her children and husband. Her eyes grew wide. "You're…back?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so glad," She chocked.

Edward pulled his wife into a hug. "Yeah, Win, we're back."

Winry sobbed happily into Edward's chest. "Don't cry," Edward said soothingly. "Look, we have Lily, too."

Winry looked up to find that what Edward said was true. "L—Lily?" She left Edward's embrace to look at her daughter. "She looks so different." The bandage on Lily's left shoulder alarmed her further. "What has she been through!"

"Long story," Says Aaron.

The evening found Edward and Aaron on the front porch. They sat there, talking.

"So what's going to happen now, father?"

"Well, Alphons figured out a way to separate chimera into their original materials, human and wolf in Lily's case, I told him has a lotta' work coming his way," Edward said, chuckling lightly.

Aaron nodded. "Father, I still feel terrible, having shot her."

Edward patted his son's head. "It had to be done, if not she would have ended her life right there without hesitation; I'm sure she more than forgives you, Aaron."

"I suppose you're right."

"Now, about the military—"

"Say no more, I sent my resignation last week after the incident," Aaron interrupted. "Though…I don't think I can hate them, not as I did before."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Well…were it not fore them, the possibility of Lily being reunited with us would have been slim to none. Father…I—I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said to you and mother prior to now, it was uncalled for."

Edward smiled warmly. "We all say things in the heat of the moment. And hey, you wouldn't be my son if you didn't do something hasty every once in a while." Edward ruffled Aaron's hair. "Don't worry about it, kiddo."

"Boys, get in this house, you'll catch your death by could out there!"

The Elric men laughed in unison.

Life would be back to normal.


End file.
